Tercer ángulo
by Sherry Furude
Summary: La tensión sexual entre Vermouth y Gin es más que palpable... ¿pero qué ocurrirá cuando llegue a su punto álgido y uno de los dos pierda el control? GinxVermouth


****DISCLAIMER: Detective Conan y todos sus personajes PERTENECEN A GOSHO AOYAMA. Si me pertenecieran a mí... para empezar, no tendría que vigilar las fechas para saber cuándo sale el siguiente cómic XD. ****

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Konnichiwa! Hello! Salut! ¡Aquí vuelve Sherry Furude, lista para el ataque! Qué de tiempo, ¿no? Al menos sin publicar un fic de DC. Bueno, ¡al lío! El fic que os presento trata sobre Gin, sí... ¡pero también sobre Vermouth! "¿Y cómo puede ser que esta loca obsesionada con la pareja GinxShiho suba un fic de este tipo?", os diréis (sé que os lo estáis preguntando, no mintáis XD). Veréis, siempre han circulado abundantes teorías y rumores sobre la pareja GinxVermouth, y se nota que entre ellos hay cierta tensión sexual... así que llegó un momento en que paré a reflexionar sobre ello y me dije "Oye, ¿por qué no?". Desde entonces, el que Gin y Vermouth habían estado liados fue para mí tan cierto como que Mamoru se apellida Takatsui (XD). Y hace no mucho (el 11 de febrero, exactamente), mi amiga VWriter (¡un saludo, V!) me propuso escribir un fic sobre este tema. Así que a ello me puse.<strong>

**Pero la labor de mi querida V no terminó ahí, no. Cada vez que tenía alguna duda recurría a ella, y le envié el fic en cuanto lo hube "terminado" (aunque luego entre las dos lo modificaríamos, cambiándolo bastante). Así, no considero este fic sólo mío, sino también de ella. De modo que quiero dedicar este fic a mi querida amiga VWriter, su coautora y sin cuya incalculable ayuda no me habría sido posible escribirlo. ¡Te adoro, V! **

**Bueno, y sin más dilación, os presento mi primer fic GinxVermouth, "Tercer ángulo" (el título haría referencia al concepto de "triángulo amoroso", donde Vermouth sería este tercer ángulo, siendo Shiho y Gin los otros dos). ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! (Y ya sabéis, los reviews son bien recibidos... XD). Un saludo de parte de**

**Sherry Furude**

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado a mi querida amiga VWriter, coautora de este fic, sin cuya incalculable ayuda no estaría aquí ahora mismo. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tercer ángulo<strong>

Shiho. Shiho, Shiho y Shiho. Desde hacía un tiempo, la mente de Gin giraba casi única y exclusivamente en torno a ella. Si pensaría en él, dónde estaría, cómo estaría… y sí, con quién. Él no solía ser un tipo celoso, y sabía que en esa situación debería serlo aún menos, pero no podía evitarlo. Uno de los motivos que le hacían sentirse así era aquel comentario que hizo Vermouth el mismo día en que él se encontró con Shiho en el hotel Haido: "¿No te preocupa el hombre que ha salvado a la chica?".

Vermouth. También pensaba en ella. Era atractiva, eso había que admitirlo, y sexy, pero también bastante molesta. Por ejemplo, era muy dada al secretismo, algo que él odiaba. Y tampoco le gustaba que se diera esos aires de grandeza. Ni esas confianzas con el Jefe. Sencillamente, el carácter de esa mujer no le gustaba. Aun así, sentía por ella algo extraño, una mezcla de atracción y repulsión.

Lo más extraño quizá era el hecho de que le parecía que él no era el único que se sentía así. Era normal que Vermouth lo tratara con condescendencia o que fuera desagradable con él, y sin embargo la había descubierto más de una vez mirándolo fijamente con una mirada que denotaba deseo. Sí, deseo. No amor, ni cariño: deseo. Simple y llano deseo.

Deseoso de salir de aquel pozo sin fondo que eran sus pensamientos, Gin suspiró y se caló bien su negro sombrero. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la música de jazz que se oía a su alrededor. La música de aquel pub era una de las razones por las que solía frecuentarlo, ya que le ayudaba a desconectar. Sonrió.

Tras unos segundos, abrió los ojos y se recolocó el sombrero. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo de su copa, escuchó una voz femenina junto a él:

-_Hi, _Gin.

-Vermouth… -respondió él sin girarse.

Sin preguntar siquiera, la muchacha se sentó frente a él, en la misma mesa, y llamó a un camarero con la mano. Gin la miró de reojo. Vermouth tenía el pelo recogido en una simple coleta baja, y un par de mechones rubio platino caían despreocupadamente sobre el generoso escote del vestido negro de tirantas que lucía. Gin frunció el ceño, aunque notó cómo a la vez una parte de él se alegraba. Aquella mujer siempre llevaba mucho escote, faldas muy cortas o ambas cosas. Eso a la vez le molestaba y, como era obvio, le gustaba.

El chico dirigió su mirada al escenario; estaba decidido a ignorar a Vermouth. Sin embargo, tras un buen rato en silencio, al fin la curiosidad le hizo hablar.

-¿Cómo tú por aquí? –preguntó, un poco extrañado de que, justo cuando estaba pensando en ella, hubiera aparecido.

-Lo mismo podría decirte yo a ti –se limitó a responder la joven. Gin torció su gesto: otra cosa que no le gustaba de aquella mujer era que solía responderle con evasivas.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio. Gin tomó un sorbo de su copa y echó una ojeada a Vermouth. De pronto, ella también le miró. Aquel par de ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos, taladrándolos, y una sola palabra acudió a su mente: deseo. Aquella mirada estaba impregnada de deseo, puro deseo. El muchacho, intimidado, quiso desviar la mirada, pero por alguna razón no pudo. Incómodo, apretó los puños bajo la mesa. Afortunadamente, al momento un camarero llegó junto a la mesa, haciendo que Vermouth se girase y rompiera aquel extraño duelo de miradas.

-¿Puedo invitarte a algo? –preguntó ella de improviso con una sonrisa pícara- A un Martini, por ejemplo.

Gin hizo un mohín con los labios. Martini. Siempre que podía, Vermouth le gastaba lo que él denominaba "la broma del Martini", consistente en invitarle a probar ese cóctel en concreto. Y esa maldita broma estaba empezando a acabar con su paciencia.

-No, gracias –contestó tras unos segundos- Tú sabes que los Martinis no me gustan. Aun así, no te diré que no a un gin tonic –comentó, echando una ojeada a su casi vacía copa.

Vermouth contuvo una risa.

-Está bien, entonces un Martini y un gin tonic –indicó la muchacha al camarero, tras lo cual éste se retiró- No eres nada amable, ¿lo sabes?

-¿Y eso?

-Nunca me dejas invitarte a Martinis –argumentó la joven mientras se inclinaba hacia Gin. Él no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa: desde su posición podía vislumbrar el sujetador de Vermouth. Era de encaje.

-Porque no me gustan los Martinis –contestó, desviando la mirada- Prefiero otro tipo de cócteles.

-Vamos, no mientas –continuó ella. El mismo camarero de antes apareció y depositó una copa frente a cada uno, tras lo cual se marchó tan silenciosamente como había llegado- Sé que el problema no es el cóctel, sino más bien… -bajó la voz- qué lleva.

Gin levantó la vista, y sus ojos se encontraron de lleno con los de Vermouth, los cuales parecieron taladrarle cuando la muchacha susurró en un tono seductor:

-Porque tanto tú como yo sabemos perfectamente que el que yo te invite a Martinis no es más que una metáfora.

En aquel momento, el corazón de Gin comenzó a latir con una inusual violencia. Y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, nuevamente se vio atrapado por aquel par de ojos tan fríos que, irónicamente, sentía que lo abrasaban.

Brotó en él un deseo imperioso de levantarse, tirarle el maldito Martini a la cara a esa insoportable mujer, marcharse de allí… y, a la vez, también quería atraerla hacia sí, besarla, sentir el roce de sus pechos… Ante tal tormenta de sentimientos encontrados, el muchacho agitó la cabeza y, decidido, se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Eh? –balbuceó Vermouth, notablemente sorprendida-¿Qué…?

Sin decir nada, Gin comenzó a alejarse a paso rápido de la mesa. No, no y no… ¿Por qué no hacía más que quedar atrapado por aquellos ojos? ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte como para que toda la ciudad de Tokio lo oyera? ¿Qué demonios era aquel sentimiento? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué lo sentía?

Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en el parking del pub, junto a su Porsche. Con el corazón latiéndole aún con fuerza, paró un momento y respiró hondo. ¿Qué demonios era lo que hacía que su corazón se alterara cada vez que veía a esa mujer? ¿Amor, acaso? Y si amaba a Vermouth, ¿por qué a la vez la odiaba hasta tal punto de no querer verla? ¿Por qué notaba cómo si dos imanes atrajeran a su corazón, cada uno hacia un lado distinto, hasta el punto de sentir como si se le fuera a desgarrar? ¿Y por qué experimentaba esa mezcla de angustia y alegría cada vez que pensaba en Shiho? ¿Qué se suponía que le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le ardía el corazón…?

-¿Gin…? –escuchó en ese instante a su espalda.

-Vete, Vermouth –le espetó él sin girarse.

-Gin, yo…

-¡Te he dicho que me dejes! –gritó él, aún sin girarse.

-¡Oye! –exclamó la muchacha, notablemente ofendida- Tampoco hace falta ponerse así, ¿eh? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¡Me pasa –comenzó Gin, girándose al fin. La rabia inundaba su ser, además de una especie de calor extraño- que por ser guapa te crees que todos los hombres deben caer a tus pies, y no es así! Nosotros también tenemos sentimientos, ¿sabes? ¡No todos vamos detrás de la primera chica que vemos sin pensar en nada! Hay mucho más… -la voz se le quebró levemente al recordar a Shiho- mucho más de lo que tú… de lo que muchos podrían imaginar…

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir? –preguntó Vermouth, sorprendida.

-Yo… -el chico notó cómo su pulso se aceleraba- yo… no entiendo… no entiendo por qué… por qué siento esto por ti… No sé ni siquiera qué es…

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Gin notó de improviso una mano que levantaba su barbilla, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se encontraba pegado a Vermouth, besándola. Al momento, su corazón pareció desgarrarse de arriba abajo. No. No, no y no. No podía besar a otra mujer, no podía hacerle eso a Shiho… Se rebulló, intentando acabar ese beso. Tenía que separar sus labios de los de Vermouth, huir de allí… Y, sin embargo, una parte de él no deseaba más que dejarse llevar, corresponder a aquellos seductores labios que tanto tiempo llevaba observando desde lejos, cuya calidez parecía apaciguar su rabia…

Tras unos segundos, al fin aquel beso terminó. Jadeando, Gin dio un paso atrás.

-Ya sé que hay mucho más –habló Vermouth con un tono tranquilo pero serio- Sé que tienes sentimientos. Lo sé desde hace tiempo. Y también sé hacia quién son.

-¿Cómo…? –preguntó él, sorprendido.

-Una de las ventajas de ser la favorita del Jefe –respondió ella- es que me cuenta muchas cosas. También sé, por ejemplo, quiénes eran tus padres –el gesto de Gin se entristeció- Y, sobre todo, sé quién era tu padre –la joven se le fue aproximando- Sé cómo era, qué hizo y cómo ello te afectó. Sé que bajo esta dura fachada –acarició con una mano el rostro del muchacho. Él alejó la cara, pero no pudo evitar sentir los fríos y delicados dedos de Vermouth en su mejilla- se esconde un niño pequeño que llora al ver cómo su padre, un padre que nunca lo amó, pega a su m…

-¡Basta ya! –gritó de improviso el chico, alejándose de Vermouth.

Gin apretó los puños. En silencio, la muchacha se sacó un cigarro.

-¿No te gusta que te lo recuerden? –preguntó ella al fin. Él negó con la cabeza- Debí imaginarlo -la chica suspiró y dio una calada a su cigarro- Te dejó grandes secuelas, según tengo entendido: tu timidez, tu "miedo" a los hombres… y tu obsesión con tratar bien a las mujeres.

-No es una obsesión… -habló él finalmente, aunque con voz trémula- Es sólo que soy muy respetuoso…

-Sí es una obsesión –insistió ella mientras se le acercaba nuevamente. Él levantó la vista- Por favor, cada vez que sé que voy a verte me visto lo más provocativa posible… ¡y aún no me has tirado los tejos! ¡A cualquier otro me lo habría tirado ya!

-Es sólo que yo… te respeto… –argumentó el chico- Además, aún estoy algo confuso por lo de Shiho. No sé qué sentir ni qué pensar…

-Pues no pienses –Vermouth dio una profunda calada al cigarrillo- Sólo déjate llevar.

Y sin soltar el cigarro, la muchacha agarró la mano del chico y volvió a besarle. Esta vez él no se resistió tanto, a pesar de que seguía sintiendo como si su corazón se retorciera. Cuando separaron sus labios, él se quedó mirando fijamente a aquel par de ojos de un azul tan frío y acuoso, como dos trozos de hielo. Ya no lo atrapaban; aunque seguían hechizándole y atrayéndole, ahora podía bucear en ellos sin peligro, pudiendo desviar la mirada si le apetecía.

-Y bien, -dijo ella- ¿qué me dices?

Gin agarró la mano de la joven y, sin que ella lo soltara, tomó una calada del cigarrillo y besó a Vermouth, soltando el humo en su boca. Cuando separaron sus labios vio con satisfacción que ella tenía las mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Finalmente, contestó:

-¿Tú qué crees?

Vermouth sonrió. Gin también.

...

Con lentitud, Gin abrió los ojos. Se encontraba tumbado en su cama, completamente desnudo. La luz de la mañana se filtraba a través de las cortinas e iluminaba la habitación. El muchacho se incorporó. A su lado, las sábanas estaban arrugadas, pero en el suelo sólo vislumbró su propia ropa. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, pero se encontraba completamente solo. Suspiró. En ese momento vio que había una nota sobre su mesilla de noche. La tomó y la leyó:

_Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche, y espero que tú también. Me muero por repetirlo. Creo que te vendrá bien tomar Martinis en vez de jerez durante una temporada. _

_XXX_

_Vermouth_

Gin suspiró nuevamente y dejó caer la nota.

-Vermouth…


End file.
